


Curtain Call

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [4]
Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Dinner, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Puppets, Random & Short, Romantic Comedy, Secret Crush, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: Scout[one with blue hair and purple eyes] had developed a crush for her host after being with him for only a few weeks. Her bosses,Mortimer and Riley,learned of this and wanted to help. So they set up a dinner for her and the host she had a chance. Hijackings ensue.[Scout also has her own body along with the other puppets,she's still a puppet though]{also..the name sucks..I'm sorry..}
Relationships: Mortimer Handee/Riley Ruckus, The Host | Player Character/Scout (Hello Puppets)
Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804975
Kudos: 13





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY!

The host asked where they were going while wearing a nice suit,"Oh don't worry! We're just getting something to eat." Scout said wearing a black dress with a necklace. The host asked why they needed to get dressed,"It's needed trust me." No more questions. The two walked into a room where two people stood who were obviously Mortimer and Riley,"good day madam and mister. Please have a seat." Riley said pulling a chair out. The two sat down Scout was very nervous and host was just enjoying the scenery,"What's the plan?" Scout asked Mortimer who was next to her,"simple,we bring in food then we set the mood~" "yeah..don't say it like that." Riley walked into a different room that smelled of something delicious,The two sat in silence.

Scout decided to start up a conversation,"So..how are things going?" The host had a good day,he went for a walk,him and a few friends went to a cafe together and he's having dinner with his best friend so a good day over all,"That's good to hear..My day was descent but now it's better since I'm hanging out with you!" She said happily,The host smiles happily. Riley returns with a plate of spaghetti,"Here is the main course for the madam and mister." She said placing it down,"um..Riley..you know I can't eat right?" "I know,but pretend so it'll be more romantic. I'll get Mortimer to set the mood." She said walking away.

Scout looked down at the plate as the host ate,'he looks so cute when he eats..' she thought blushing a bit looking across from her friend,"Now..some romantic music Nick." "Riley..I can't play the guitar." "I don't care! Just play!" "ok boss." A terrible guitar was played,"WiSe mAn SaY,oNlY fOoLs rUsH iN! BuT i CaN't hElP,fAlLiNg iN LoVe WitH YOUUUUUUU!!!" Mortimer sang,host showed some concern and was about to leave,"No no! Don't leave!" Scout said looking concerned,she looked over at Riley who was looking at the other puppet with love filled eyes,"hey..It's not working!" She said through grinned teeth. Riley looked around and grabbed a bell ringing it,"now will Scout and Host come to room 45." She said. Host looked at the plate,it was half finished,oh well.

The two walked into a room where laid a bed with rose petals laid,Host was confused but Scout was blushing crazily,"Having problems in the bedroom? Not while we're round!" Mortimer said popping out with a basket,"Prepare your bodies for a night of FUN!" The blue haired puppet looked at this with an angry expression,"Now let's start with the basics of..tacos." Scout pulled the two out leaving Host in the room,"What the hell?!" "We thought that if we moved things up then he might get the hint." "MIGHT?! And what if he didn't?" The two looked at each other,"Does anyone else have an idea?" Riley raised her hand.

"Really?" Scout asked sitting on a fake boat with Host while being dragged at fake stream,"I was running out of ideas,be happy." Riley said from behind a fake bush,"Would you like to go back to the room?" Mortimer asked being behind the stage,"no..no..this is fine." She said looking at Host who was still confused. Scout looked at him and smiled shyly,"hey..can I tell you something?" Host nods,"When I..first met you..when I was a hand puppet..it was like..I knew that your the one. I never thought that I'd feel something.." She said scratching her arm,Host smiles and says he's happy he has her as a friend,"and..I was thinking..that we could-" That's when a ring was heard. Host picked up his phone and responded. A woman was on the other line. Scout looked worried now. Host laughed a bit and smiled like nothing before,'who is he talking to?" he hung up and said it was a other close friend. Scout looked down,"I..think I should go." She said walking off the set,"Scout? Scout!" Riley said going after her.

"Is anyone here?" "nooo.." Riley opened the door of an office finding the girl drinking a beer,"are you jealous that he's talking to other girls?" "Are you upset that Mortimer likes Daisy more then you?" "HE DOES?!" Scout laughed chugging down more beer,"chill girl..why do you even like him?" "why do you like Host? He's just a human." Riley said sitting next to her,"well..there's nothing I have then him..I truly love him..but he's a human and I'm just a stupid puppet." She said drunkenly,"That's not true. He likes you..you just don't have the confidence to tell him." Riley said,"Why don't you tell Mortimer how you feel?" Scout asked

"well..same reason actually..no way he'll like me..an insane scientist who has no future." "I mean both of you are terrible at helping." "I'm trying ok?" Host knocked on the door,"Oh hey! I'll give you two some privacy." Riley left giving a thumbs up to Scout. Host looked at Scout who was blushing looking at him,he asked what's wrong,"I dunno..you tell me..after all I'm just a puppet..I can't-" Scout burped,"I can't talk for myself.." She leaned back in her seat holding her beer bottle,Host told her that she should take a nap,"fine..carry me. I'm too drunk.." Host rolled his eyes and grabbed her bridal style,"The heck?! What are-" Scout stopped complaining when Host walked out into the hall of the studio. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him nuzzling her face into his skin a sudden feel of sleep hitting her.

Host laid Scout on her bed she was still drunk but was too tired to talk or complain,Host pulled a blanket over her body tucking her in like a small child. He turned around to leave but the puppet grabbed his arm,"can..you stay here til I fall asleep? Childish I know..but I don't feel safe when your gone.." Host sat down beside her and placed a hand on her hair stroking it,"Host? Can I ask something?" He nodded,"ok..so...that lady on the phone..was she just a friend?" Host said she was a friend who's working on a project with him and was asking if they could meet up and discuss things over coffee,"oh..do you like her?" Host asked why Scout was so interested in knowing,"N..No reason! It's not like I'm jealous,I'm just..not trusting of anyone with you other the me!" Host snickered,"What's so funny?!" Host said it's cute when you get flustered,Scout blushed,"I'm not cute!" Host just laughed again. Scout looked down at her hand,"The truth is..I..I really..REALLY..like you.." Host looked at her,"I really like you. I don't think I'll ever get a chance to say that ever again.." Silence,"Great..now I made you uncomfortable..I always screw up everything! I'm-" Host grabbed her hand,"Host?" The man looked at her and smile saying he likes her too.

"I...I.." Scout was blushing badly her face turning red,"Oh..Oh god..you like me too.." She sat up looking down. Scout looked up at the human who was still holding her hand while smiling at her,"holy..you really like me?!" Host nodded. Scout smiled about to cry,Host scooted closer to her and kissed her. The puppet not sure what to do placed her hands over his neck pulling his back into the bed with her _(you all know what happens next( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))_

Riley sat on the fake lake set petting her dog Rosco,"Hello Riley! How are things going?" She looked over and saw Mortimer,"Just thinking. Usually I have ideas but my mind is turning blank.." "Is this about Scout and her Host?" "YES! I want to help but I don't know how!" Mortimer sat beside her and smiled at her,"We tried right?" Riley blushed,"Yeah..I guess.." "We make a pretty good team! We should work together soon!" He said smiling,Riley smiled slightly,"I'm going to turn in. See you tomorrow Miss Ruckus." "You too..Mr Handee." The man left leaving the girl with her over sized dog,"OMG!!! OMG!! HE LIKES ME!!" She jumped up and down squealing like a little girl while her dog just watched her while chewing on a bone.

Scout awoke from the night she couldn't remember,she looked over and saw that Host was beside her. She smiled laying back down moving his hair out his way so she could see his face. A sudden giggle was heard outside the room that sounded high pitched,"I know your there Daisy." "Sorry! I just saw you two and couldn't contain my happiness." She said coming from behind the door,"Also congrats with your new boyfriend,please put cloths on." She left skipping away happily. Scout looked down and saw that her cloths were off,"huh.." she looked at host who was still asleep and laid back down,"Maybe later.."


End file.
